Movie Night
by Maverick1997
Summary: It's movie night on the Arc and Prowl wants to watch Batman Animated. Fluff/Slash.


Hey Everyone!

Here is Kai-Chan94's giftfic for being the 100th reviewer on my story Life of a Datsun. It is certainly not my best piece of work but I tried. I hope you like it Kai! :) Thanks so much for your reviews.

* * *

Oneshot-Giftfic for KaiChan-94

The arc's hallways were deserted; the staff that were on shift already in their respective positions while all others were either in the recreation room or in their quarters. Bright light shone down on reflective floors as the sound of mechs talking floated from the recreation room.

Prowl was seated at the back of the room, doorwings to the wall and optics sweeping the room. Jazz was putting the disc into the human DVD player while the rest of the bots were settling themselves down for the multiple episodes they would be watching.

Each week a different bot would choose what the group would watch for the evening. After being subject to numerous different, horrible movies such as She's the Man, The Hangover and Fight Club Prowl was relieved to find out that it would be his turn choose the movie or rather show to watch.

Prowl had no specific movie that he wanted to watch, well other than ones that would be immediately vetoed by the group. Instead there was a TV series he wanted to watch, an older one by human standards but he thought it good nonetheless.

None of the other versions of the show were any good, not by his standards at least. There were different actors, slightly different costumes and certainly different directors and budgets. The one they would watch tonight is the only one he ever really liked.

Prowl leaned back in his chair as Jazz danced over to him, energon cube in hand. The saboteur settled himself down beside the tactician, frames pressing close together. Jazz's arm curled around the Datsun's shoulders as the credits began to cross the TV screen, signalling the start of the first episode from the Batman 1990 animated series.

There were no human actors to stuff up the characters, no unrealistic gadgets and things with varied plot and simple animation. All things Prowl could appreciate, slightly at least and something that the rest of the crew would enjoy. It really was a simple and easy choice.

Jazz nuzzled the side of Prowl's neck, a comforting, loving gesture as the second episode began. Sometime during the interval part of the crew had left and the other part had gotten some high grade energon. Most bots were no longer paying attention to the TV screen but instead having small conversations or playing cards using an upscaled version of human playing cards.

Jazz entwined his digits with Prowl's to lead them back to their quarters. The tactician seemed to be half asleep, running himself into the ground as he was wont to do. The last few human weeks had been busy with many Decepticon attacks and finally they were having a break. Prowl always seemd to be on shift and the only time he ever got any rest was when Jazz dragged him away from his office and locked him in their quarters.

The door to their quarters slid shut and Jazz gently pushed Prowl onto the bed in front of him, ensuring the Datsun wouldn't have any issues lying down on the berth because of his doorwings.

"Ngh, Jazz I need to go have a shower I haven't cleaned up since last time I was back in our quarters," Prowl declared lazily as he pushed himself into a sitting position before hopping off of the berth.

"Prowler, ya gotta remember ta look afta yourself mech," Jazz says sternly before following Prowl into the adjoined wash racks.

Prowl steps into the cubicle, turning on the water as he stands there quietly. He lets out a soft groan as the warm water runs over his frame, beginning to get rid of the substancial amount of grime on his chassis.

Jazz sighs and steps in behind his mate, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist and leaning his held on the black shoulder in front of him. Doorwings settle down as the water sluices over them both. Jazz rouses himself to run soothing strokes over the back of his mate's doorwings, slow steady arcs wiping away the dust and dirt that had gathered there.

Prowl continues to wash down his front until Jazz begins to clean the hinges on his doorwings. The wash rag rubs gently on a bundle of nerves, eliciting a soft groan from the Datsun. Jazz grins before continuing his ministrations, knowing exactly what it is that he is doing to his mate. He can feel the pleasure Prowl has running through his frame as it is broadcast through the bond.

Nerve endings alight the tactician quivers as pleasure spreads throughout his frame, reaching down to his pedes. His spark is alight, humming with bound energy as his spark tries to reach for Jazz's. It's times like these where he really appreciates his mate, the love that they share.

Prowl feels Jazz's servos gliding across the plating on his back, working their way across his frame. Each nerve ending which is extremely sensitive is tickled and teased as Jazz stirs them both up. He can feel the heat spreading through his frame, settling behind his codplate and in his spark.

Two sets of fans whirl to life as the two mechs' frames continue to heat up. Prowl becomes desperate to feel his mate's spark combined with his own, to feel them joining together as close as possible.

The two stumble out of the wash racks heading straight for their berth. Jazz climbs on top of Prowl, servos running across every piece of plating that they can reach. Groans and murmurs fill the room as pleasure is inflicted on both frames.

Prowl is arching off of the berth, codplate pressing into Jazz's frame as he writhes back and forth. He can feel the energon pooling behind his cod plate, can feel the heat building up everywhere in his frame.

Jazz's trigger's his mate's cod piece open before dipping a digit into the smooth, tight valve. The walls of the valve close in around his digit, taunt and tight as though Prowl had never interfaced before. Jazz groaned at the thought of having his spike in that wet heat before working the valve so he can fit two digits inside. Pumping slowly he waits for Prowl to adjust, the Datsun looking flustered and aching in front of him.

Removing his digits Jazz licks them before sliding slowly into Prowl. Their lip plates are locked together as their glossa battle for dominance. Although Jazz is dominating the proceedings Prowl is definitely in charge of the kiss.

Slowly Jazz began moving inside of Prowl. Each slide set alight numerous nerves within Prowl's valve, making him twist, turn and moan in pleasure. His optics shorted as Jazz continued on, picking up their rythmn.

Chest plating moved aside, allowing their spark chambers to open. Leaning in close together their sparks melded together. Both mechs hit their climax at once, crying out as their frames became overcome with energon and their cores became one. There was no way to distinguish where one bot became the other, they became a new entity, some unique blend of Jazz and Prowl.

Fatigue and stress slipped away as they both slipped into recharge, sparks joined together. They could cope as individuals, but each felt so much more complete when joined with the other.

* * *

There is the giftfic, I hope you all enjoyed, especially you Kai!


End file.
